


Make Me Forget

by M_Carpe_Noctem



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Carpe_Noctem/pseuds/M_Carpe_Noctem
Summary: A one shot taking place after the events from 3x05





	

**Author's Note:**

> Agnesgate? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She slowly walks to the door of what is their bedroom until Dembe wakes up. Two uncomfortable single beds like the ones in the bar where they were supposed to stay for a week until they had to run. She hears the sound of a glass being shattered in a multitude of pieces, she reaches for her gun and kicks the door open. What she sees then tightens her heart, he is on one of the beds, head low in his hands, whispering bad words. She notices the stains of scotch or whatever he was drinking on the wall, where he threw the glass. The knuckles on his left hand are badly swollen and red, that's when she looks at the gray wall again and sees several impacts here and there. She has never seen him or been around him when he lost control before today, she closes her eyes and she can now hear his deep, low growl he let out many hours earlier in the airport hangar. Thar was the first time and now this... 

“Red.”

“Lizzy! You... I...” He gets up abruptly “Is everything all right with Dembe?”

“Still sleeping but his vitals are good. Sorry, I didn't want to alarm you. I should have knocked but I heard noises...”

“You don't have to apologize. Do you want to rest?”

He is trying so hard to appeared with his usual bravado, she can see through it. She already was capable of it before, but now she has seen him being more human, more vulnerable, more broken than before all this terrible mess. 

“Red, there is a first aid kit in here,” she points at her bag “let me take care of your hand.”

“No, I can handle it.” 

He walks pass her but she stops him, putting her hand on his forearm, he rolled his sleeves up so she directly touches his warm skin. “I realized today that I've never thanked you for everything you've done for me. All that happened today, to you, to Dembe, to me... All because I shot Connolly.”

He turns around to face her, “It happened because Vargas betrayed me. And you don't have to thank me, I've done nothing...”

“That's not true. Please, let me help you this time.”

He puts his hand on hers and pushes it away carefully before stepping into the long corridor to where Dembe is resting. 

 

There are so many thoughts in his head right now, he can't even keep on reading the book so he puts it on his lap and apologizes to his unconscious friend. He can only see Lizzy being forcefully manhandled by those bastards, feeling Dembe falling on the ground, words of Lizzy's fantasy still resonating in his mind. A husband, a little girl, a normal day in a park. Everything she should have.   
He sees Katarina as well, he chose Lizzy a long time ago but he still feels an immense guilt over all that happened in the past. 

He feels a warm hand on his forearm again, he looks at her sitting down on the chair next to his.

“I just spoke to the nurse, she said that he will wake up tomorrow or after tomorrow.”

He nods “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I...” she sighs “I'm not sure I can. Red, you...”

“Is the shower clean?”

“It's okay, you will not like the pressure, through. I took three.” She leans back, involuntary shivering “I still can feel their hands on me.”

“Lizzy...”

“You know what would help me?” he shakes his head “you accepting my help. Come on, Red.”

He can't deny her this any longer, he knows she won't let it go. And the look in her eyes... “Fine, let's go.”

 

She carefully, almost too tenderly for him, takes care of his injured hand “you could have broken them.”

“I know, that's why I used my left hand and not my right...”

“Did it help?”

“For a few seconds, it did.” 

“Dembe is going to be fine.”

“I know. But you, Lizzy, you're not fine.”

“Right now, I'm still shaken. But I'm safe now.”

“I couldn't do anything for you this afternoon, I...” 

She never heard his voice sounding so shaky “We got out of it.” She gets up and puts the first aid kit back in her bag “And you know another thing that would make me feel better?”

“What?”

“Being in your arms.”

He immediately stands up and takes the two steps separating him from her. She doesn't take her eyes off of his as he stays closer to her. They don't move for a short moment until she throws her arms around him. He embraces her back, he keeps repeating in his head, _she's alive, she's alive... she's everything_. He holds her tighter against him and she starts caressing his side, one of her hands sliding to his chest, stroking his covered skin. 

“Lizzy...” He whispers, his voice is lower than usual.

“Make me forget their hands on me.”

“I don't...”

“Please, Red.”

When he can't seem able to make a move, she grabs the hem of her top and takes it off. He can see small bruises on her shoulders. She takes his hand in hers and guides it between her neck and shoulder. 

“I... I don't want to hurt you more.”

“You won't, I know you won't. I need this, Red, please. Touch me.”

He delicately strokes his thumb against the skin on the side of her neck. She moves closer to him, to his warm and gentle touch. She puts her hands on his hips and waits for his next move.

He brings his other hand to her left shoulder and soothes it as well, her head bending to rest against his shoulder. He lets his hands slide over her arms, too, behind her head, on her back. She feels amazing under his touch.

“My legs, too.” 

Her fingers find the button and zipper of the jeans she is wearing, as she's pushing them down, he's getting on his knees. 

He caresses her tenderly for some minutes, she looks down at him. Raymond Reddington kneeling in front of someone, that's quite a sight, especially when you are the reason behind it. He seems completely in adoration of her skin, even with the way he frowns when he reaches a bruise. She can feel his love pouring out of his touch. 

He stops moving after reaching a bit higher than her knees. The tips of her fingers make contact with his short cropped hair on the side of his head and he glances up at her. 

“Don't stop... I need more.”

He gets back on his feet “You don't mean this, Lizzy.”

She pushes him on the bed, his back against the cold concrete wall and straddles him. She sees how he opens his mouth but the words he wants to say don't come out. 

She quickly opens his shirt, after that, she reaches between their body, opening his belt then his zipper and she feels him, hot, hardening and twitching. 

“You want this too, Red.”

“You deserve so much more than me... I'm not worthy of...” she squeezes him and begins to stroke him “Lizzy!”

 

She sinks onto him, they both cry out.

“Oh God, Red... I need... you... to touch... me.”

His hands move to her waist, they also caress her back, her thighs, her arms, her breasts, everywhere he can reach her. 

It's raw, messy and desperate. Their hands can't cease to touch the other. Hers keeps stroking, sometimes gripping his chest but his glad she can't access his burn scars on his back. It's not the moment for that talk. 

She's so hot and wet, each thrust feels like heaven. He rubs her aching bud when he feels her clenching more and more around him. 

She comes hard, shaking violently against him, he is too close he needs, must, wait and pull out.

“Lizzy, I... I'm coming, lift up!”

She does as he says, but maybe not fast enough. Her warm and sweaty hand strokes him and now he is the one trembling from head to toe. 

For a moment, they don't do anything other than trying to resume a normal breathing. He then takes a tissue from his pants pocket and wipes off his semen from his hand, his lower stomach and her hand as well. 

“Sorry, I made a mess.”

“It's okay, Red. You did the right thing.”

He nods as she moves from him, collecting her clothes on the ground. They hear a loud knock on the door “Yes?”

“Mister Reddington, Mr. Kaplan is waiting for you.”

“All right.” He buttons his shirt and reaches for his vest and when he turns around, he sees Lizzy walking to the tiny bathroom and he doesn't know what to do.

“Go talk to her, Red. I'm going to try sleeping again.”

 

“Raymond, are you all right? You seem very troubled, is Elizabeth hurt?”

“She's fine now. I almost lost her, I failed again.”

She pats his hand “You must keep going, the plan can work.”

“Yes, as soon as Dembe wakes up we'll keep on moving.”

“There is something else, you know you can tell me everything.”

“I know, Kate.” He gets up and kisses her head gently.

 

When he enters the room, she's sleeping on the bed they were on earlier. He passes a hand over his face, why didn't he resist? Why did he let it happen? It's going to make their relationship even more complicated. 

“I can hear you thinking, Red.” she says without opening her eyes. “We don't have to talk about it. Let's just move on, okay?”

He doesn't say anything. 

He grabs his own bag and goes to the bathroom.


End file.
